


Trick-or-(re)Treat

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian decided to say hello in a vampire fashion, Halloween, Jae as Harry Potter, Jae moved just recently, Jae wanted to say hello as well but Brian was faster, Jae with his glasses, Jaehyungparkian being neighbours, M/M, Short One Shot, vampire K, vampire brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: Brian needed some sort of excuse to say hello to the guy who moved across the street and thought that Halloween would be the best time.





	Trick-or-(re)Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate Halloween, because who doensn't like vampire K and Jae with glasses, right? ;)

It was chilly October evening, sun was long gone from the sky, giving way for the moon in its waxing crescent phase that reminded Brian of that Dream Works animation he’s seen so many times - every time he rewatched Shrek really.

Brian stood in front of the full length mirror in his room. He was wearing black pants, white dress shirt and long black cape. He would have totally plended with the rest of vampire population on the street - except… His twenty one-year-old was way too old to go trick-or-treating this Halloween, or past 8 Halloweens, to be exact.

He knew he would look like an idiot, towering over every single mini vampire outside, but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. He checked his hair for the last time in the mirror. His usually messy blond hair was now pulled back, neatly. 

He made sure not even a single strand would stick out - he’s a vampire, he needs to look sharp. Brian checked his face after, his skin all white, thanks to the face paint that he dug out from somewhere, his lips on point and really, really red (he made sure to draw some drops on the corner of his lips). 

Frown appeared on his face when he realised that the black eyeliner on his left eye smudged. Brian probably rubbed his eye without realising once again. Groaning, he tried to save what he could of his eye make up. 

He had to remind himself why he was doing this several times as he was getting ready.

Simply, because of this cute guy that moved across the street with his family few weeks back. Unfortunately for Brian, they had not managed to bump into each other yet. He didn’t even know the name of the guy, or anyone from his family. Yet he liked him already, his tiny crush growing bigger as the days passed...

  
  
  
  


That’s how he found himself standing in front of the house across the street. His hands clammy, fisted by his sides. He was determined to come closer to the front door and knock, but little kids that bumped into him and made him stumble beat him to it. He found himself standing in the middle of the crowd - little humans were wearing all the masks from Spiderman, witches… to vampires. Brian had to sigh inwardly. Kiddos were swift, because he didn’t even have time to realise that they already knocked on the door. He felt like retreating… but it was too late.

Front door opened, revealing a woman dressed in an oversized sweater with a huge pumpkin print on the front. Brian cracked a smile at that. There goes his amazing, bulletproof plan named - talk to the cure tall guy.

  
  
  


“Trick-or-treat.” Little monsters said in unison and that beautiful lady that got the door smiled widely at them, reaching for candies and all the different sweets. She gave some to all of them and they ran of soon after, trying their luck in the next house. 

The woman was about to close the door when she realised that she had still one lone vampire on her front porch. 

“What a dashing bloodsucker you are.” She remarked smiling at Brian. That was when he snapped his head up. 

He rubbed at his neck. “Uhm…”

She laughed. “I should probably let you know you weren’t the only with such a brilliant idea to go trick-or-treating at such age.” She turned around, shouting over her shoulder. “You overgrown child, come down right now!”

Few seconds later, he heard footsteps. “Mom I have to get ready, this guy from the house across-” And then the most gorgeous guy Brian’s ever seen stopped in his tracks to stare back at Brian. His small, but beautiful, eyes were opened so wide they might have popped out. His hair looked like a real bird nest but stiled off of his forehead, revealing a scar that looked very much like the one Harry Potter had. On his nose he had those round, golden glasses that Brian recognised. Gold and scarlet strips on his scarf winded around pale column of the guy’s neck. 

Brian smiled, Harry Potter… 

“Mom, you traitor.” The cute guy groaned as he got pushed outside by his mom. 

“H-hi?!” Brian didn’t know he was this eloquent. Not. And why his greeting sounded like a question was also beyond him.

The other chuckled awkwardly. “Hello.” 

“I’m Brian.” He reached his hand out, and right away regretted it when he realised it was probably sweaty.

“Jae.” He smiled and took the offered hand. “So what is a vampire doing at our doorstep at this time?” 

“I was  _ bloody _ bored sitting at home.” Brian replied without much thinking.

Jae laughed that booming laugh that Brian heard several times, but only from afar.

  
  
  
  
  


From that point, their conversation went easy. They walked down the streets, little monsters who ran around them were giving them weird looks, because Harry Potter and just some vampire should not be walking side by side, right?

“Uhm, Brian?” Jae stops in his tracks suddenly.

“Yeah?” Brian turns around, his cape spinning with him. Jae had to hold back a smile. What a sight.

“Trick-or-treat?” Jae asked in a small voice. Looking down at Brian. 

“I don’t have anything sweet on me right now, but I can ask someone-” Brian started, but got rudely interrupted by Jae, as he stepped closer to him, their faces inches apart.

“Trick, then?” Jae whispered and Brian nodded dumbly. Their lips met in the softest brush, soft and plump ones meeting Brian’s that were… well, definitely not soft. 

Jae pulled back, shy smile spreading on his lips as he looked expectantly at Brian.

“Wow, that-” Deep inhale. “-that was better than I imagined.”

“Imagined?” Jae teased, taking a hold of Brian’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t judge, I certainly heard you say something about the house across.” 

Jae blushed and smiled, his eyes crinkling, almost disappearing behind the frame of his glasses. “Right…”

Brian smiled, seeing Jae all flustered. He knew at that time it was the sight he would very much want to get used to. He kissed Jae’s cheek. “It was your trick, how about my treat? Tomorrow, at 1pm?” 

Jae nodded, and pulled Brian along as he started walking again, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
